The invention relates to a folding-top covering for a folding top of a vehicle. The covering is stretched onto a supporting folding-top structure and comprises two releasably interconnected folding-top covering portions arranged one behind the other along the length of the vehicle and which portions are joined in a plane of width of the folding top by being connected to a connecting element by a strip-shaped fastening portion.
A folding-top covering divided in a plane of width of a folding top is known from German Utility Model No. 82 05 999.3. Because the covering is divided into two portions, when damage occurs to the covering material affecting only one part of the folding-top covering there is the possibility of exchanging only the damaged folding-top covering portion.
In comparison with an exchange of the entire folding-top covering, this would make it possible to achieve considerable savings in terms of repair costs.
However, if one of the folding-top covering portions were exchanged, the slide fastener serving as an easily releasable connecting element would also have to be exchanged, since it is subjected to a relatively high tear-out stress. This also requires that the two top portions have fastener tapes coordinated exactly with one another in terms of their meshing engagement. Also the two fastener tapes of the slide fastener are each stitched firmly to a fastening portion of the associated folding-top covering portion in order to obtain a proper sealing and at the same time a tension-resistant joining connection.
To exchange the slide fastener, therefore requires a time-consuming separating operation and a necessary stitching operation. Such an exchange thus goes beyond the facilities of a conventional specialized motor-vehicle repair shop in terms of equipment stock.
For the reasons explained, the object on which the invention is based, is to improve a releasable connection between two folding-top covering portions of a folding top, to the effect that it is possible to exchange one of the folding-top covering portions of the folding top relatively quickly and cost-effectively by customary workshop means.
According to the invention, the solution for achieving this object is obtained by having the folding-top covering divided along a bow of the folding top and provided with a strip-shaped fastening portion clamped to the bow. Thus the bow, in addition to performing its supporting function for the folding-top covering, also retains the two folding-top covering portions. The retention function ensures that the bow is supported transversely at the folding-top covering, with the result that, when the folding-top covering is stretched, the bow is properly positioned in the longitudinal direction of the folding-top covering.
Since the fastening portions are connected to the bow by means of clamping devices, the clamping advance of which can be exerted via conventional tensioning screws or the like, it is possible for the folding-top covering portions to be exchanged by means of a simple tool.
An especially easy joining connection of the folding-top covering portion to the bow is obtained if the folding-top material is pressed between a circumferential face of the bow and a corresponding clamping rail over its entire fastening length.
The screw-fastening means of the clamping rail can be used as tensioning screws. The fastening strip can rest as a surface seal against the clamping face of the bow.
So that cylindrical tube form of the bow can be preserved, the clamping rail can be designed as a clamping shell which partially surrounds the circumference of the bow.
With the clamping shell surrounding approximately half the bow circumference, a clamping fit of the fastening strips is obtained, which is secure against tearing out while at the same time justifiable clamping forces are maintained.
To prevent a portion of the folding-top covering portion that is looped around the longitudinal edge of the bow shell from wearing through, the longitudinal edge of the shell (as seen in cross-section) should be rounded with as uniform a radius as possible. Preferably, the two fastening strips are held with a joint clamping fit, since only a single clamping rail is then required.
Since the rear-wall part of a folding-top covering of convertible folding tops undergoes relatively high wear, especially because of the flexible window panes arranged in it, it is to be considered particularly expedient to divide the folding-top covering along the corner bow of the folding top so that all window panes are located in one portion of the top-covering. As regards a folding top, saddle-mounted on the vehicle body, it would be possible for the folding-top covering to be divided over the entire length of the corner bow, if the corner bow were secured pivotably to the vehicle body via brackets offset towards the interior. Then the corner bow could extend along the circumferential contour of the folding top in the side-wall region too.
In contrast to this, where folding tops retractable into an associated folding-top box are concerned, it is necessary for a length portion of the bow flanks (a portion is located near the folding joints) to be movable in relation to the folding-top covering.
To obtain this movability, the roof division of the folding-top covering along the corner bow merges into a longitudinal portion in the side-wall region of the folding top.
Sealing is preferably obtained in the longitudinally divided joining region of the folding-top covering by virtue of a generous height overlap of the two folding-top covering portions, since there is no need for any additional connection between the corresponding folding-top covering portions. Under the influence of longitudinal tensioning forces in the folding-top material in the overlap region, the folding-top covering portions rest sealingly on one another. In order to stabilize a lower closing edge of the outer folding-top covering portion, a pull band made of rubber or the like can be provided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.